hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2015 Fort Worth Tornado Family
Fort Worth has had a history of significant tornadoes, but none could surpass the destruction of a family of 13 tornadoes touching down within just four hours {2:05 PM CST to 6:00 PM CST}, resulting in 251 deaths overall, with over 2,700 injuries. This tornado family was also involved in the Late-March 2015 Outbreak, and includes all tornadoes within 25 miles of Fort Worth. Out of all 251 deaths, 174 were from the fifth EF5 of the entire outbreak, resulting in over 30,000 buildings affected and nearly $4 billion in damage. This tornado was also the most powerful tornado ever recorded, with wind speeds reaching up to a staggering 325+ miles per hour {522km/h}, and that tornado was also the longest-lasting and longest-tracked of the family, with 50 miles and 2 hours on the ground. Seven of the thirteen tornadoes were ranked EF0, but all tornadoes claimed at least six injuries, with only four claiming no fatalities. This was all part of an outbreak that overall killed 499 people in total, 464 on March 21st alone, with 475 tornadoes confirmed in the entire 83-hour outbreak, 414 on Saturday, March 21st, 2015 alone. This tornado family, funny enough, was actually formed by at least five different storms, one of those storms producing 6 of the 13 confirmed tornadoes near Fort Worth. Multiple areas within forty miles of Fort Worth were severely affected by 'just' thirteen of these tornadoes--including the most powerful tornado on record, with photogrammetry confirming wind speeds of 327mph, which was extremely aligned with a DOW's recording of that was limited to 325+ miles per hour. Tornadoes and Impacts Ferris, TX This was the first of the several different tornadoes to strike within 25 miles of the Metroplex on this fateful day. At 2:30 PM CST, a wedge tornado formed about 6 miles northeast of Ferris, moving slightly southwest at 25 miles per hour. Over the plains, it quickly took on the shape of a multi-vortex wedge tornado, and leveled not only two farms, but tore apart hundreds of trees near its EF3-intensity zone. By the time the twister reached northern parts of Ferris, it was over 1/3 of a mile wide. The tornado destroyed 53 suburban well-built homes outside the downtown Ferris area, and destroyed the Ferris Intermediate School. Right across the school, a subdivision of over 170 well-built suburban homes was in its direct path, and it ended up damaging almost every home in that area, with thirty of them destroyed. Eight people were killed, all in that subdivision, with 92 injuries confirmed from the storm. It died out just 2 minutes after hitting that subdivision. One more fatality was confirmed when a 21-year-old female died of life-threatening injuries on April 14th, bringing the fatality total to 9. Overall, 9 people were killed by that tornado, all in that subdivision in the southwest parts of town, with 91 confirmed injuries, with 83 homes destroyed, 206 damaged. Approximately $18 million was done in this tornado's 6.6-mile path. WIP, just bear with some lazy dude with a ton of other s*** to do Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Tornado Families Category:Long Track Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Texas Tornadoes